


Разбилось зеркало, звеня

by Ali4e



Category: France 17th c., Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: Филипп Орлеанский излагает свою версию событий.





	Разбилось зеркало, звеня

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть аллюзии на балладу Теннисона "Волшебница Шалот" и иллюстрации к ней Джона Уотерхауса.

И день померкнул вдалеке,  
Она лежала в челноке,  
И волны мчали по реке  
Волшебницу Шалот.  
А. Теннисон

 

Я должен подумать о тысяче мелочей. Мои мысли рассыпаются, как жемчуг порванного ожерелья моей жены, моей неуклюжей жены. Она умудрилась как-то зацепиться им за ветку, и жемчужины брызнули в стороны, разбегались на глазах, закатываясь под траву, под эти жирные — нет, влажные листья-лапы, черные в темноте, каждый величиной с мою ладонь, те, что облепили берег канала. Бесценный розовый индийский жемчуг, который я заказывал в Венеции, — все бросились собирать: пажи, лакеи, факельщики, даже кавалеры, словом, все, кто не носил кринолинов. А я только стоял и смотрел, как они поблескивают на прощание, ужасно беспомощный. «К слезам, к слезам, к слезам», — стучало в голове. Тяжелый ужин, скверное настроение; «Месье, вы сам не свой». Лучше бы я отправился спать.  
Так и не выспался. А нужно думать о тысяче мелочей, например, где бы раздобыть — нет, не хорошего, а хотя бы пристойного, нормального, сносного повара, а еще я заметил в последний раз за столом, что салфетки совсем желтые. Не удивлюсь, если они из приданого моей итальянской бабушки. Велеть заказать новые; Генриетта и не спохватится. Почему я должен обо всем волноваться? Еще о том, что Артиньи, эта, с наглыми глазами, кажется, беременна, и еще о том, что мадам Дюплесси страдает от астмы, а ее поселили на третьем этаже. Меня беспокоит нервный смех Артиньи и тяжелое, свистящее дыхание мадам Дюплесси, когда она поднимается по лестнице. («Сын мой, вы были таким веселым ребенком, что с вами случилось?» Со мной случился я.) Меня беспокоит вросший ноготь и грядущий переезд в Сен-Жермен: обязательно разобьют, позабудут, поломают все самое ценное. Все любимое.  
Меня беспокоит мама. Она больна.  
Тысяча мелочей, ярких, блестящих, скачущих во тьме моего сознания. Заменить салфетки, помирить принцессу Монако с королем, написать Марии Манчини — нет, теперь она Колонна — в Рим, пусть ищет мне повара. Отругать Эффиа, посмотреть, что можно сделать с теми кружевами, на худой конец отдать жене, помириться с Эффиа, спросить у того нового пажа-пикардийца, почему он вчера (нет, уже позавчера) плакал — эти мальчишки так жестоки друг с другом! Руки, руки, я уже не могу видеть свои руки, кожа, как у старухи, и почему ничего не пишут из Сен-Клу? Этот дворец никогда не будет достроен.  
Я должен думать о тысяче мелочей, но могу только об одном.  
Похоже на то, как в детстве я запрещал себе смотреть на фреску «Смерть Адониса» — здесь, в Фонтенбло, и даже вспоминать ее, но, разумеется, напрасно. Это распростертое, неестественно выгнутое тело навевало мысли отнюдь не о смерти, но о том, чего я боялся еще больше. О грехе.  
О нет.  
Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Я ведь со всем смирился и даже неплохо устроился, сплетая ткань своего бытия из тысячи тонких нитей, а если какие-то заманчивые тени и проплывали в волшебном зеркале, я просто отворачивался от них. Просто.  
Вчера была лодочная прогулка, и моя жена порвала ожерелье, зато почти не кашляла в этой своей новой шали, которую я месяц уговаривал ее надеть. «Старушечья», — морщилась она. Не хотела, чтобы король увидел ее в «старушечьей» шали, как будто я не понимал. Но вчера обошлось без Луи, мы ничего не планировали, никого не предупредили, однако не усидели в четырех стенах после ужина. Я едва успел распорядиться насчет вина и музыки.  
Эффиа, притворяясь пьяным, — вот что это за манера у него? — будил лодочников, они ночевали тут же, на берегу, в маленькой хижине. И это был такой гулкий звук в августовской ночи, когда он бил ногой в дощатую дверь: «Бух! Бух! Бух!» Тревожно, как отдаленная гроза.  
Слишком мало лодок, еще меньше гребцов, и меня уже коробило от этого неустройства, но все были молоды и пьяны, и заливисто хохотали, что бы ни произошло. На одной из лодок пришлось посадить грести лакеев, и они тут же запутались веслами в каком-то мусоре, потому что канал не чистили — не чистили, не чистили, слышишь, Луи! — наверное, с весны. Ах, нам не до того, наши планы грандиозны. Вокруг Луи всегда был беспорядок, с самого детства: «Мы построим форт», «Тут будет пещера», «Это мои солдаты» — а в результате мусор, хлам, грязь. Я люблю быть чистым.  
Но здесь никому не было до этого дела или даже казалось забавным, например то, как фальшивили музыканты, сбившиеся в кучку на корме. По крайней мере я мог расслабиться, раз уж все так веселились, особенно когда позади кто-то упал в воду, смеясь громче всех. На лодке слева пели куплеты, кажется, не самые пристойные, и я сделал вид, что не слышу. «Колется», — прошептала моя жена, передернув плечами, а я только молча поправил на ней шаль.  
Застрявшую лодку пытались вызволить с берега, но вот она скрылась из виду, а впереди вдруг вырос устрашающе огромный, непроницаемо черный силуэт, словно Левиафан, подстерегающий нас тут, чтобы сожрать, и кто-то из дам завизжал. Я вглядывался в эту жуткую мглу, пытаясь забыть, что это всего-навсего деревянная рыбина, оставшаяся с прошлого праздника; мне так хотелось сохранить первое впечатление нереальности, словно в ткани бытия образовался прорыв, и оттуда хлынула тьма.  
Я смотрел на черную воду и желтые листья на ней, которые ярко вспыхивали в свете факелов, когда мы проплывали мимо. Казалось странным, что еще только август, а уже так много палой листвы. Мне хотелось ловить ее, но ветер был резкий, и я боялся снова обветрить руки, я лишь смотрел. Виллеруа, пьяный, как рейтар, и сестрица его, нежная Катрин, немногим трезвее, опасно свесились с борта и кричали кому-то в нагоняющей нас и Левиафана лодке: «И-ди-те к нам! И-ди-те к нам!» Как идите, по воде? Моя жена медленно повернула голову в ту сторону, и я заметил, что она таки поймала кленовый лист.  
«Черт бы его взял», — вдруг сказал Эффиа, хотя сидел буквально у ног Генриетты: обычно при ней он не позволяет себе крепких выражений. Но я так замечтался, что очнулся лишь тогда, когда наша лодка резко качнулась.  
Оказалось, тот юный фанфарон, приятель Виллеруа, откликнулся на его зов и перескочил на Левиафана, а оттуда на нос нашей лодки. Я в недоумении оглянулся на рыбу: она вся ходила ходуном. Как это вообще ему удалось? Наверное, гасконец, они привыкли скакать по горам. Теперь он купался во внимании, а следом за ним прыгнул другой, но не удержался и плюхнулся в тину. Ему подали весло, и снова поднялся хохот и визг.  
Смех моей жены перешел в кашель, и этот звук словно царапнул меня изнутри. Который месяц? Третий? Четвертый? Мы считали, что роды будут в январе. Она так худа, что уже видно живот. Когда я смотрю. Когда заставляю себя смотреть.  
А тот ловкий приятель Виллеруа все стоял на носу, и кто-то дал ему факел. Я даже узнал его; в голове пронеслась цепочка слов, похожих на маленькие ярлычки, которые Эффиа наклеивает на ящики при переезде: «Гизы, господин Главный, второй сын, рыцарь, ни гроша, служит в…» Как же блестят его волосы — слепящий блеск, неправдоподобно сияющий лик. И я вспомнил фреску.  
Нет, не Адониса, а ту, с архангелами. Михаил и Гавриил, у них строгие, страшные и прекрасные лица, отрешенный, пустой и печальный взгляд, в котором Небеса, и гнев Господень, и Его безжалостная любовь. Мне вдруг стало не по себе. Рассыпался жемчуг, а еще зеркало — венецианское зеркало, которое доставили утром, а оно оказалось разбитым.  
Мне захотелось взять жену за руку, как будто мы все еще дети и меня похвалят, если я буду с ней играть. Но ее кисть такая хрупкая и тонкая, кажется, еще тоньше, чем в детстве, а еще эти ногти — она отрастила их, чтобы играть на гитаре, потому что на гитаре играет король. Мокрая, холодная, когтистая рука, как птичья лапа, и я впервые так остро испытал к ней отвращение, словно оно, копившееся годами, прорвалось наружу.  
Я не хочу.  
Я не хочу ее до дрожи, ее рук, ее живота, ее робких ледяных прикосновений в темноте и слишком явных вздохов облегчения в финале. Конечно, дело было не в юном повесе, который в перезаложенных брильянтах красовался перед дамами и искал фортуны при дворе; я просто устал. И от нее, и от таких, как он. Но мимолетная игра света, на миг превратившая его в ангела, напомнила мне, что я могу… Нет, не могу. Не могу любить.  
Эффиа, словно что-то почуяв, как верный пес, который привык лизать лицо плачущего хозяина, будто невзначай привалился к моим коленям. Я ощутил волну тепла, исходящую от него, и, как всегда в такие моменты, вместе с ней и вину за то, что он есть у меня, а меня у него нет. Я, бывает, часами мучаюсь этой виной, пока он не начинает меня раздражать. Но тут он сказал: «Ой, мне что-то попало в глаз», и я вздрогнул.  
Ибо это была наша кодовая фраза, из которых уже пора составлять лексикон; каббала, понятная лишь нам двоим. На самом деле она означала: «Не смотрите на него так пристально», и ему давненько ничего не попадало в глаза.  
Я даже не замечал, что продолжаю разглядывать свою фреску, от которой не останется и следа, когда погаснет факел. Тлеющую, как угли, улыбку, и пальцы с одним-единственным серебряным перстнем, крепко сжимающие древко, и тонкий росчерк бровей. Не важно. Все это не важно, как сон.  
Засыпая, я думал не об ангелах, которые никогда не будут так милостивы, чтобы простить мои пороки и позволить мне любить. Нет, я вдруг вспомнил, как давеча за картами Бофор говорил: «Шевалье Лотарингский — звучит как «никто». Как рейтар». Его клевреты угодливо подхватили: «Как гизар». Я еще подивился, что есть люди, которые острят тупее Бофора. «Как дырявый карман». — «Как дырявый…» Кто знает, что прозвучало бы, если бы меня не было за этим столом. А я даже не понял, что речь идет о конкретном человеке. Но они были правы: шевалье де Лоррен — никто. Его нет, есть лишь мои пустые мечты.

Когда я понял, что они обрели плоть? Дня через два я шел проведать жену, которая сумела простудиться на канале. Я думал о том, что скоро осень и как жаль; и нужно что-то придумать с тем счетом, о котором Луи не должен узнать; и как давно не было ничего по-настоящему веселого, отчего людей все меньше; и что бы я делал, будь я, к примеру, простым дворянином из Нормандии.  
Вот на Нормандии я почему-то и свернул с галереи в анфиладу комнат, где обо мне некому было объявить, и ранние гости моей жены, завидев меня, вспархивали с канапе и стульев, как испуганные птички. Я улыбался. («Месье сегодня в настроении, авось затеет что-нибудь».)  
Эта англичанка, Фьенн, вся в пронзительно-голубом, была как пятно лазури с серебром на фоне стен, обитых старой кордовской кожей. Юбки волнами собрались на полу вокруг нее, сидящей на низком табурете, а он стоял на одном колене и держал ее за руки, и мне отчего-то казалось, что они давно молчат и говорить им не нужно. Даже воздух вокруг них казался другим — застывшим, исполненным покоя, которого я никогда не знал. В тот миг, когда они заметили меня и обернулись, уже не было факела и полной иллюзий тьмы, лишь безжалостное солнце било в окно: потоки горячего золотого света, в котором плясали пылинки. Оба были прекраснее, чем это солнце, — и еще недоступнее.  
Я улыбнулся им, как всем, скользнув взглядом по его столь же строгому и печальному лицу, и пошел своей дорогой, к своей лжи, и презрению, и жалости.

Нет, не так. Все случилось чуть позже, когда королева угощала в парке своих дам, и было ветрено и солнечно, и хлопал тент, и зачем поставили и столы, и буфеты, а скрипачей не было слышно из-за плеска фонтана. Я почти машинально стал в уме переставлять всю мебель, и менять порядок блюд, и пересаживать гостей, как вдруг заметил Ла Фейяда — он точно был первым, кого я выхватил взглядом среди полузнакомых лиц. Ах, зачем он тут, ведь снова выйдет неловкость.  
Стыд за него, чужой, непрошеный стыд растекался по моей коже, как лихорадка: стыд за его красное, как кирпич, лицо, и квадратные пальцы с желтыми ногтями, и сельскую речь, и его запах, который я чуял даже через стол. Знаю, его нельзя не приглашать из-за его заслуг, но не довольно ли будет с него парадных ужинов и компании старых герцогов и пэров, зачем его звать на почти семейные трапезы, и, ради всего святого, зачем сажать его рядом со злоязычной Тианж, рядом… да, с шевалье де Лорреном?  
Эффиа здесь не было: королева его недолюбливала и побаивалась, а он не из тех, кто лезет в окно, если не пускают в дверь. Впрочем, я сейчас уже не нуждался в его каббале, потому что и так не смотрел в ту сторону, не желая видеть, как в очередной раз оконфузится Ла Фейяд. Почему я должен думать обо всем? В конце концов, тут есть хозяйка, хотя Мария-Тереза сама сплошной конфуз.  
Я внимал воркотне своей соседки и слушал стрекот нахальной сойки, наверняка уже немало стащившей с буфетов, и журчание фонтана, вплетающееся в мелодию скрипок. Я пытался тонуть в этих звуках, чтобы не обращать внимания на то, как Тианж голосом доброй тетушки объясняет Ла Фейяду, зачем нужны вилки. Что за нелепый человек, не может того быть, чтобы он видел их впервые. Я знал этот ее тон с шести лет и тогда же научился его бояться: ничего хорошего он не сулил.   
Мне следовало вмешаться, но я все медлил, я был скован и очарован, как принц под заклятием, ибо шевалье де Лоррен вторил Тианж, помогая ей расставлять ловушку. Как же быстро они спелись. Тот же яд на кончике языка и притворная нежность; бархат и сталь, кинжал в шелковом рукаве: я продолжал клеить ярлычки. Мне хотелось, чтобы он замолчал и чтобы сказал что-нибудь еще, я хотел бы отчитать его так же легко и мягко, как сумел бы отчитать Тианж, и я уже собирался это сделать — вот-вот, еще минутку. Как только я перестану думать о его камзоле, который успел краем глаза заметить, чудесный оттенок зеленого с вычурным шитьем, но цвет не его, не говоря уже о том, что я точно видел этот камзол на его брате во время конной карусели пару лет назад. Как только я перестану представлять его в алом, с тем моим старым рубиновым перстнем и с какой-то массивной печаткой или даже цепью червонного золота, — больше огня, чтобы растопить его лед, — и если я сейчас не вмешаюсь, то…  
Ах! Поздно. Ла Фейяд воткнул вилку во что-то с жидкой начинкой, и та брызнула во все стороны: какой повод для радости.  
— Вы просто убили этот пирог, — принялась сокрушаться Тианж. — Зверски его уничтожили. Сударь, вы просто монстр.  
Даже не знаю, что навело Ла Фейяда на мысль, что над ним издеваются; может, то, что мадам де Креки фыркнула в салфетку, а следом за ней захихикал кто-то еще, и даже Мария-Тереза подняла недоуменный взгляд от тарелки. Но он, став еще больше похож на индюка, чем обычно, с угрозой пропыхтел:  
— Шутить изволите, значится. Дак я вам скажу, что тоже умею в шутки и всю эту канитель.  
— О, вы отлично умеете в шутки! — Боже мой, это де Лоррен. — Давно я так не смеялся.  
Наконец я велел им замолчать, едва успел до того, как разгорелась совсем уже не смешная ссора, — но так грубо, что теперь устыдился сам себя. За столом на несколько минут повисла неловкая тишина, пока кто-то из опытных дам не возобновил беседу. Я впервые жалел, что здесь нет моей все еще болеющей жены, с ее умением завладевать всеобщим вниманием.  
Я думал о том, что Тианж будет дуться, а из-за Ла Фейяда вполне может надуться и Луи, и это будет некстати, и, может быть, шевалье будет больше к лицу лиловый, но нужно разглядеть, какого цвета у него глаза, и, кажется, я краснею, и почему так подозрительно молчит мадам д'Арманьяк.  
В спасительных сумерках я встал из-за стола и отступил к буфетам, чувствуя кожей легкий ветерок и такие же легкие шаги за спиной, зная, кто идет за мной и зачем.  
— Говорите, шевалье. — Я по-прежнему старался на него не смотреть.  
— Я, кажется, расстроил ваше высочество…  
— А сейчас, вы, видимо, полны раскаяния.   
Я щипал виноград, как вороватая сойка, и голос у меня был такой же мерзкий — трескучий, капризный. «Месье в его худшем настроении» — можно подписать ярлычок и приклеить мне на шляпу.  
Его рука легла на ту же гроздь, туда, где секунду назад были мои пальцы, — и я понял, что глупо моргаю, глядя на нее.  
— Я и правда не хотел вас расстроить! — запальчиво воскликнул он, как ребенок, который досадует на то, что взрослые ему не верят. — Это последнее, чего я хочу, — добавил он почти шепотом, и я бы поверил в его невинность и наивность, если бы только что не слышал его дуэт с Тианж.  
За кого он меня принимает, за Ла Фейяда?  
— Я не расстроен. Ступайте. — Я небрежно взмахнул рукой.  
— Вы сердитесь. — Он, напротив, шагнул чуть ближе. — Скажите, что…  
— Нет же, я не сержусь. — Здесь я должен был сказать что-то вроде «вы слишком настойчивы» или совсем уж жестокое «я вас едва помню», но не стал, во имя всех своих фантазий. — Ступайте, веселитесь и никому не дерзите.  
И пока он таял в сумерках, я слышал голос Эффиа в своей голове: еще один смазливый мальчик, самоуверенный и жадный, еще один никто; не думайте о нем, берегите свое сердце, не пускайте его даже в сны.

В тот день кавалькада карет отправилась в лес Фонтенбло, но застряла на границе парка, ибо вдруг — о господи, Луи, что значит «вдруг»? — выяснилось, что дорогу размыло утренним ливнем. Мы остановились на поляне, где во время минувшего праздника высился замок волшебницы Армиды. Здесь еще не все прибрали, и повсюду лежали эфемерные руины фантазий Мольера и Бенсерада. Полинявшие гирлянды спускались с деревьев до самой земли, в траве белели молочные стекла разбитых фонарей, на шестах трепетали остатки букетов из хрусталя и парчи, так восхищавшие нас во время праздника, а теперь брошенные на произвол стихий.  
Моя жена тяжелым пристальным взглядом следила за королем, как он подходит к окну неприметной кареты, а оттуда к нему тянется почти прозрачная белая рука. «Почему она не бережет свое сердце?» — хотелось мне спросить у Эффиа, а еще спросить у Фьенн, сидевшей напротив, почему она так спокойна, почему не ищет никого среди придворных, что разбрелись по мокрой траве, высоко поднимая ноги, словно журавли среди болот.  
Но все слушали герцога Бофора, который, склонясь в седле, рассказывал нам о странных обычаях дикарей в южных странах, а потом я вспомнил о двух карликах моей матушки, которые так любили друг друга, что болели в разлуке, но при этом поминутно дрались. И как одна из служанок до обморока испугалась апрапчонка королевы, выпрыгнувшего из темноты. И как я в детстве не хотел танцевать сарацина, считая это грехом, и как Луи подарил Марии Манчини пленную турчанку; я говорил все, что приходило на ум, нанизывал слова, как жемчужины на нить, и завидовал Генриетте — она хотя бы имела смелость смотреть, куда хочет, и завидовал Фьенн, потому что смотрели на нее.  
Собиралась новая гроза, воздух щекотал в носу, как шампанское, волоски поднимались на всем теле. Луи прислал человека — спросить, сможет ли слуга Бофора, бывший моряк, взобраться на шест, как раньше он карабкался по мачтам. Мадемуазель де Лавальер пожелала один из стеклянных букетов — может быть, ей стало жаль их хрупкой красоты. Даже я не был столь сентиментален.  
Я рассказал что-то еще, я был в ударе. Я уже не видел неба в окнах кареты — столько людей столпилось вокруг нее. Моя жена уставилась в колени; Фьенн тихо улыбалась. Виллеруа принялся вспоминать — а точнее, на ходу сочинять, — как в Венгрии лазал по плющу в окно одной графини. Я стал думать о том, как бы спровадить Бофора, ведь шевалье де Лоррен держался так далеко, скорее всего, из-за него. Мадам д'Арманьяк сказала брату, что он все врет, что она тоже хочет букет с шеста и что он должен его достать для нее. Виллеруа округлил глаза: «Попросите мужа». Она насупилась: «Мужей о таком не просят». — «Тогда поклонника». — «У меня нет поклонников» — и все тут же бросились ее разубеждать. Бофор позвал своего слугу, но Катрин вскричала: «Нет-нет-нет, что это будет за подвиг? Разве Ланселот посылал слуг убивать драконов ради своих прекрасных дам?» Я представил себе Луи, карабкающегося по шесту, и мне стало ужасно смешно, и я забыл ей сказать, что Ланселот не убивал драконов совсем, он был занят другим. Моя жена больше не смотрела на свои колени, а озиралась по сторонам — я видел, что теперь ей хочется букет еще больше, чем раньше.  
Граф де Фуа попытался повалить шест, но даже не заставил его покачнуться, — это при его-то силище. Шевалье де Роган, еще один Ланселот моей жены, тщетно стремился дотянуться до цветов с седла, привстав в стременах, потом поставив лошадь на дыбы, — напрасно. Я подумал, что так кто-нибудь и покалечится из-за комка мятых тряпок и слабой улыбки моей жены. Я подумал, что это действительно все еще очень красивая вещь. Я подумал, что кто-нибудь мог бы подарить ее мне.  
Казалось, что Луи должна понравиться поднявшаяся суета, но теперь, когда вокруг стало посвободнее, я видел, что он увлечен своей неслышной беседой и ничего не замечает вокруг. Еще один очарованный принц. И разумеется, я снова все пропустил, очнулся лишь тогда, когда раздались крики, когда увидел Эффиа, направляющегося к нам с вытянутым лицом.  
— Что? Что это было? — встрепенулась моя жена.  
— Каприоль, — сказал Эффиа, как будто это что-то объясняло. — На вашей конюшне, Месье, может быть, есть две-три лошади, которые делают каприоль, да и то при хорошей погоде и Луне в Раке, и еще с десяток на королевской конюшне. А уж всадников… всадников таких, быть может, совсем не осталось.  
— Не могли бы вы выражаться яснее? — Моя жена вдруг вцепилась мне в предплечье и больно сжала, она всегда так делает, когда в нетерпении: подлокотник, веер, собачка, моя рука — не важно. — Что там произошло?  
— А то, что шевалье де Лоррен таки добыл букет для своей прекрасной дамы, кем бы она ни была. — Эффиа казался даже еще больше взъерошенным, чем обычно. — Он заставил свою кобылу сделать каприоль, это когда лошадь прыгает с места, без барьера, как олень, и сорвал букет с шеста…  
Он рассыпал еще множество слов, и я в последний раз видел его таким оживленным. когда он отыскал на Новом мосту некий древний манускрипт с ужасно непристойными картинками и тщетно пытался объяснить мне его ценность. Но вот он замолчал и чуть отступил назад, а от Бофора повеяло почти ощутимым холодом — он смотрел перед собой, прямой, злой и крайне любезный.  
— Сударь, это у вас андалузская кобыла?  
Я не видел, к кому он обращается, но догадался — стоило заметить, как поползли вверх уголки губ Фьенн. И я услышал этот беспечный голос:  
— О да, старушка еще хоть куда. Я, можно сказать, вырос в ее седле.  
«Мадам, вы оставите мне синяк», — прошипел я, а она даже не извинилась, и я понял, что шевалье де Лоррен тоже избегает смотреть на меня, когда, спешившись, весь румяный и запыхавшийся, он возложил свой букет на колени Фьенн, словно на алтарь языческой богини, с такой же, как у них, безмятежной полуулыбкой и мраморным неподвижным лицом.  
Она протянула ему руку для поцелуя, и снова вокруг них словно бы разлился безмолвный покой, который я не смел нарушить, а вот моя жена церемониться не стала.  
— Ах, шевалье, мы все пропустили. Маркиз говорит, что вы совершили нечто необычайное. А вы можете проделать это еще раз?  
Похоже, она решила заполучить букет любой ценой — ту вещь, которая еще час назад вообще была никому не нужна, но вдруг обрела баснословную ценность, как это бывает с долговыми расписками, векселями, любовными признаниями, мимолетными поцелуями и досужими сплетнями. «Возможно, кобыла не захочет…» — неуверенно произнес Эффиа: он тем временем вцепился в лошадь, как огромный овод, и наглаживал ее по могучей шее, и ни за что на свете не желал с ней разлучаться, пока она — даже я видел, что ей много лет, — косилась на него из-под ресниц бесконечно мудрым взглядом.  
— Нет-нет, она как раз разогрелась. Я к вашим услугам, Мадам.  
Он не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит на меня, а я разглядываю ленты на его рукавах, жемчужные подвески на их кончиках, неправдоподобно белые кружева, белее моих, они так и хрустят от крахмала, и ниже я вижу — да, я это вижу, — как он комкает перчатки в руке, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, наверняка он сам этого не замечает, даже то, как его ногти впиваются в ладонь, пока он лучезарно улыбается моей жене.  
Возможно, он боялся не справиться с лошадью, или его раздражал Бофор, или он волновался в присутствии множества дам, но в глубине души мне нравилось воображать, что он нервничает из-за меня. И эта каприоль понадобилась ему для того, чтобы привлечь мое внимание — а не всех прочих придворных во главе с Луи; и тогда на канале, он прыгнул в лодку только из-за того, что я в ней сидел; и ему правда никогда не захочется меня огорчить. Это была словно маленькая уютная комнатка в чертогах моей души, в которой я играл с де Лорреном, как с куклой, заставляя его делать и чувствовать то, что нравилось мне.  
Разумеется, он справился с лошадью, и она прыгнула, как косуля, поджав передние ноги и вытянув задние, но это зрелище не доставило мне удовольствия. «Мягкий рот у кобылы, ну и мышцы как канаты», — с видом знатока произнес Бофор, для которого шевалье Лотарингский в этот день тоже, без сомнения, перестал быть никем, а я поморщился, представляя, как лошади больно от трензелей. Моя жена даже забыла о Луи, теперь так же пристально глядя на шевалье, но этот новый букет, который он опять сорвал с верхушки шеста, ей тоже не достался: он засунул его за пазуху и умчался куда-то вперед, под разочарованные крики и чей-то ехидный смех. Пора было возвращаться в замок.

Утром стеклянные цветы лежали на подоконнике моей спальни, точнее, их жалкие останки, зачем-то перетянутые длинной лентой с жемчужной подвеской. Окна оставались открытыми всю ночь из-за духоты гроз, и ливень превратил бархат листьев в ветошь, облепленную мошкарой. Слуги обнаружили букет, отдернув шторы, а Эффиа, который всегда первым входил в мою спальню, тут же бросился к нему, не позволив мне до него даже дотронуться.  
Полночи я лежал без сна, собирая свои рассыпающиеся мысли, и лишь к рассвету меня убаюкал ласковый шелест дождя. Эффиа порой бывал так забавен, что мне хотелось обнимать его и тискать, как лохматого увальня-щенка, но сейчас он был отвратителен — резкий, бодрый, с громким голосом, теребящим мои нервы.  
— Вы только посмотрите на этот карниз! В темноте, под дождем… Да тут известняк крошится, взгляните, я только пальцем ткнул. — Конечно же, я не хотел смотреть. — А до земли лететь далековато. То ли дурак это сделал, то ли кто-то слишком умный, и сдается мне, что мы оба знаем этого человека, не так ли, Месье? — Я молчал. — Я этот мусор приберу, а то, чего доброго, вы его спрячете в заветную шкатулочку к письмам де Гиша, и будете плакать над всем этим хламом, думая, что вас никто не видит…  
— Помните, — вдруг сказал я, не спеша подняться с постели, — помните, как Марсийяк сбежал, едва понял мои намеки? — Я изъяснялся на все той же каббале, известной лишь нам обоим.  
— Этому намеков не нужно. — Эффиа брезгливо сморщился, держа букет за ленту и думая, куда бы его выбросить. — Этому нужно миленькое маленькое аббатство с доходом тысяч эдак в пять экю. Если у вас есть такое, можете начинать.  
Зачем мне его отвратительная правда, сейчас, когда я еще толком не проснулся, когда еще не впустили придворных, толпящихся у дверей, когда у меня еще оставалась минутка, чтобы представить себе, как шевалье де Лоррен смотрел на меня спящего? У де Гиша были жесткие руки и злой рот, Марсийяк не позволил к себе даже прикоснуться; Эффиа на самом деле волнуют лишь его лошади, ломкие хрустящие рукописи и грязные мальчишки, с которыми он бог знает что творит на конюшне. Кто из них делал для меня подобные дерзкие глупости? Это смешно, старомодно, прециозно, так по-рыцарски, так по-гизарски, — да, господин Бофор, — но если я нуждаюсь именно в этом: быть глупым, смешным и любимым?  
Не стоило пускать Эффиа в ту уютную комнату в глубине моей души; я обозвал его несносной наседкой и прогнал с глаз долой. Хотя знал, что уже через час он мне зачем-нибудь позарез понадобится, и я буду кричать на слуг, чтобы немедленно его отыскали.  
И когда я явился в покои к мадам д'Арманьяк и велел ей привести своего beau-frere*, я только хотел отчитать шевалье де Лоррена вдали от чужих глаз и ушей, как часто делал Луи, как он поощрял меня делать, как учила меня матушка, как одобрял с Небес Мазарини, за что все ангелы на свете могли только похвалить. Едва Катрин ушла, я спохватился, что с нее станется все перепутать и притащить сюда Виллеруа, — вот уж в ком я сейчас не нуждался. Я подумал, что шевалье де Лоррен может быть на охоте с королем; что руки мои по-прежнему отвратительно выглядят, несмотря на все итальянские притирания; что Катрин совсем помешалась на этих уродливых голых собачках — лишь бы они не вошли в моду; что на романе госпожи Скюдери, открытом на седьмой странице, лежит уже очень заметный слой пыли; что шаги в коридоре слишком тяжелы для Виллеруа. Она провела его по коридору для слуг.  
— Что же вы не поехали на охоту? — спросил я, хотя собирался сказать: «Избавьте меня от ваших выходок».  
Он снова был неправдоподобно красив, с этими его высокими лотарингскими скулами, и бровями вразлет, и ртом Прозерпины, вкушающей гранат; так красив, что я даже не услышал его ответа. Заготовленные слова срывались с моего языка, безжизненные, как палая листва.  
— Вы, кажется, собирались меня более не огорчать? Может, меня должно было обрадовать поутру зрелище ваших мозгов, разбросанных по двору?  
— Месье… — Он сделал ко мне шаг, но я остановил его резким жестом. Ему следовало оставаться как можно дальше.  
— Хорошо, пусть даже вы только сломали бы ногу, вы представляете, какой поднялся бы шум, если бы вы сорвались с этого чертова карниза, и как бы вы объяснили…  
Я говорил, говорил, очень остро осознавая тот факт, что отдал бы хоть три аббатства, лишь бы он притворялся так же умело; я больше не хотел беречь свое сердце — оно скоро разорвется от такой заботы и от моего безбрежного одиночества. Пусть его любовь — это треснувшие стеклянные цветы, я приму этот дар с благодарностью. У меня просто нет выбора.  
Но вдруг он воскликнул:  
— Ну что вы, Месье, я вовсе и не лазал по карнизам! Я придумал спустить их сверху на ленте, когда увидел, что у вас открыто окно.  
А я не придумал ничего лучше кроме как покраснеть и отвернуться, набирая в легкие воздуха, а в мысли хоть какой-нибудь ясности, но только спрашивал себя, что он мог делать в апартаментах мадам де Креки — ведь они расположены над моей спальней? Боже мой, я глуп и смешон, и не об этом ли я мечтал недавно.  
— Я решил, что это вас позабавит, — звучал его приближающийся голос. — Я не имел в виду ничего…  
— Кто там был еще? — отрывисто спросил я. — Виллеруа, Лавальер, Кавуа — кто еще? И чья была идея?  
— Моя, — прозвучало уже совсем рядом. — И я был один, Месье, кто там мог быть еще? Разве бы я стал посвящать кого-то…  
— Во что?  
Нет, я ничего не мог сделать со своей надеждой, которая так и сквозила в этом вопросе, а он — со своим учащенным дыханием; я вдруг уловил еще какой-то звук и понял, что царапаю ногтями столешницу.  
— Вы знаете, — произнес он чуть обиженным тоном. — Вы всегда знаете, что у людей на сердце. Моя мать говорит, что вы и в детстве были таким.  
И тут он воскликнул: «Ах, я больше не могу!» и обхватил меня сзади. Я зажмурился, вздрогнул и прикусил губу, пока он обжигал мне ухо своим дыханием: «Велите мне уйти, ваше высочество, велите сейчас, или я не уйду никогда».  
Видимо, я ничего не сказал, потому что он развернул меня к себе и стал целовать — медленно, обстоятельно, шумно вдыхая через нос. Он целовал меня в лоб, в щеки, в шею, методично, неспешно, везде, куда мог достать, где не мешала одежда, как будто наслаждался изысканным блюдом, ел меня и ел, а когда добрался до рта, то меня на какое-то время не стало. Помню, как отталкивал его, помню, как прижимал изо всех сил; потом понял, что сижу на столе, ибо ноги уже не держали. Его руки точно были там, где им находиться не следовало, но следующий проблеск сознания настиг меня не скоро — когда затрещали пуговицы внизу, и я даже успел схватить его за запястья.  
— Все, хватит!  
Для де Гиша этого было довольно, чтобы он прянул назад с оскорбленным видом, но этот только пролепетал: «Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста», и все, никакого «хватит» больше не было в принципе, и если бы он пожелал овладеть мной тут же, на секретере своей невестки, ему бы это удалось. Он потом говорил, что просто не решился.  
Я очнулся, уже когда схлынула последняя волна оргазма, и осознал, что мой член покоится в его руке, да и мои пальцы что-то подозрительно липкие. Я не мог поверить в то, что произошло, и мне ужасно не хотелось отрывать голову от его плеча, размыкать его объятия. Дальше будет неловкость, стыд, натянутые разговоры, пока каждый косится на дверь, а хуже всего — фальшивая нежность, я это знал по опыту.  
А он взял свой платок и принялся меня обтирать — прелестным кружевным платочком экю эдак за триста, которыми у него явно не шкафы набиты. Обтирал так же тщательно и уверенно, как до этого целовал, как доводил до экстаза, и тоже, кажется, сопел от усердия. И с той же аккуратностью он застегнул и поправил на мне все, что следовало, осмотрел — по-хозяйски, как вещь, — напоследок пригладил волосы. И чмокнул в угол рта.  
— Вы такой милый. Все не мог вами налюбоваться. — Тут он слегка погрустнел. — А вы даже не смотрели на меня никогда.  
Я хотел сказать, что он не оставил мне ни малейшего шанса его не заметить, но вместо этого вдруг разрыдался.

Вечером я умолял Эффиа (рассказав ему все): «Ну скажите, скажите, скажите, что мы можем ему доверять!» Я не сразу спохватился, какое местоимение употребляю, и почти устыдился этого «мы», но я был слишком сердит на Эффиа, который ворчал и бубнил, и расхаживал по комнате, как цапля. «Вас ни на секунду нельзя оставить!», «А раньше вы меня спрашивали? Вот и теперь не просите», «Что-что, а плакать вы умеете, и плакать придется много», — вот сколько всего я выслушал, а потом он совсем взорвался:  
— Вы хоть понимаете, с кем имеете дело?? Мадам д'Арманьяк наверняка караулила за дверью, как гвардеец, а платок этот ему небось брат выдал под расписку, а его мамаша о вашем детстве рассказывала совсем в других выражениях, потому что когда Гизы полюбят Бурбонов, тогда настанет конец света.  
— Ах, подите поговорите об этом с Бофором. — Я снова его прогнал, но тут же позвал обратно; я так ему надоел, что он в итоге сказал примирительно: «Ну хорошо, может, и не всякий гизар подлец». Большего я вряд ли бы от него добился в тот день.  
Я ложился спать, думая о том, что шевалье де Лоррен, наверное, и не бреется еще, и то, как его ресницы щекотали мою кожу, я забуду не скоро, а хотя мне и незачем это забывать; но я все равно не мог понять, как меня угораздило так поплыть от поцелуев, пусть даже они ощущались так, как будто меня прощали ангелы. И как бы Эффиа ни причитал, мне придется рискнуть и тронуться в путь на утлой лодке по широкой и бурной реке, вроде той, что вела в Страну Нежности на запыленных картах моей жены, вроде той, что уносила меня сейчас в радужный мир сновидений.

__________

Beau-frere - в данном случае деверь, брат мужа.


End file.
